It All Started With a Stupid Wound
by AlbusCornix
Summary: Vexen hurts his hand when down at the labs, and who comes to his rescue? The pink haired neophyte, Then stuff happens. Marly-seme.


It all started with a stupid wound – an 11/4 oneshot

It all started with a stupid wound – an 11/4 oneshot.

Vexen had to admit he always loathed the peculiar pink-haired botanist of the Organization XIII. He was quite stuck up and irritating, for Vexen's that is. It also angered the scientist how much the Superior Xemnas liked him.

That is why he was infuriated to find himself in Castle Oblivion, with some number XI as his so called Lord. Zexion and Lexaeus were also with him, but he could not understand how he could be stuck with three neophytes he hated – Larxene, Marluxia, and Axel. _Especially_ Marluxia.

As always he was down in the basements of the blinding white castle, alone, in his laboratory. Lexaeus and Zexion left for some unmentioned business, but Vexen could guess what that business could be. _What total, complete, waste of time._

A curse could be heard throughout the basement as the scientist broke one of his test tubes. Heart or not, they could still bleed. (Just because the author feels like they can.) He cursed again and quickly grabbed a small cloth to cover the gash on his hand. Cursing multiply, he searched around for something to treat it with with his one free hand. He successfully dropped some boxes of unknown substances and finally found what he was looking for – alcohol. Searching around for cotton for not too long, he sat down and tried to be careful not to intoxicate his wound with all of the chemicals around him.

A portal of Darkness opened in the middle of his laboratory as the pink haired nuisance walked through it.

"Vexen, sorry to bother you, but I requi-" Marluxia stopped in his tracks, seeing blood seeping through the material on the Elder's hand. "Are you all right?"

"Perfect. Super. Magnificent." Vexen murmured, to answer the question and be sarcastic to himself. The neophyte walked up to the scientist and moved the cloth away from the wound. He made a _that-had-to-hurt _face and sat beside the blonde, getting the alcohol and cotton away from his healthy hand.

"What are you doing, XI?" Vexen questioned as the pink haired man got some of the strong smelling liquid on the cotton.

"You cannot possibly treat yourself with one hand." Marluxia reasoned. Vexen huffed.

The Graceful Assassin ran the cotton through the wound as the scientist hissed and made an effort to pull his hand away, "Watch it, XI!"

"I cannot treat it if you keep doing that, dear."

Oh, there he goes with his petty nicknames again…

The Chilly Academic tried not to pull his hand away and growl at the neophyte as the mentioned one treated the wound. _It is just somewhat deep… Not anything special… Why the hell is he hovering around it for so long?_ Vexen irritably thought, _How does he know to treat wounds anyway?_

As the final bandage was wrapped against the gash, Marluxia took Vexen's hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly, "There, all done." An uncontrollable blush spread over the Elder's face. "Number Ele—"

"I have a name, you know." The neophyte said quietly, playing with the blonde's fingers. Vexen glared at him more and tried to pull his hand away, but the stupid, idiotic, foolish botanist would not budge.

"What did you require from me?" the blush still nice and bright on his face, Vexen made a go for changing the subject. Marluxia huffed, "I do always need a reason to come down here." Vexen's face began to grow slightly angry and he was about to give the Graceful Assassin the cuss out of his life when the mentioned one silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Please, Vexen, hear me out."

The scientist made a face but made an effort to listen.

The botanist sighed again, "Vexen, I completely understand that you hate me quite a lot and would like to beat the living whatever I have inside out of me. But what you don't understand and do not want to notice that," the neophyte's blue eyes captured the bright green ones from behind the owner's hand, "I really care about you."

"Nonsense." Vexen spat, "We are nobodies, we cannot care or feel."

"Is that really what you believe?" Marluxia asked, "Is that really _so_?"

A couple of minutes of silence passed between them, "Think about it, Vexen." The botanist said. "If we could not care, then why does Xemnas obsess over Kingdom Hearts so much? If we had no emotions then would Saïx go berserk? If we could not feel, would Larxene love to 'play around' with her enemies? Why would you have such a strong dislike for me?" The scientist looked down.

"So that proves that I do care for you." The botanist said seriously and paused, "The only problem is would _you_ care for _me_?"

_Care for Marluxia?_ Impossible. He hated the neophyte!

"I..."

"Because if you do not," the Assassin stood up and gave the academic less space than a person usually has, "Then I will have to take you by force."

"WHA-" Vexen began, but was silenced as two strong hands griped his shoulders and pulled him up into a most passionate kiss. _He cannot possibly--!! _Vexen thought, angered, but as the attacker bit on his bottom lip and got his devious tongue inside the other's cavern, his thoughts suddenly took a different turn. _All right… Maybe he can…_  
Uncertain, colder lips pressed against the rosy ones as the botanist took his triumph and ravished the inside of the other's mouth, pulling him as close as possible. The scientist responded by wrapping his arms around the neophyte's neck and submissioned completely. They broke apart only for air.

"Considerable?" Marluxia panted.

"Perhaps." Vexen nodded, also refilling his oxygen. Marluxia smirked slightly at the response and pushed the scientist down, "Good."


End file.
